


Roomy

by spiritofsky



Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: "Taylor what the hell?"





	

"Alright Taylor I've got-" Jewel started, walking into the room. "What the hell? Is that a pen? Don't tell me you found a rabbit or something to experiment on-"

"What? Of course not!" Taylor said, turning around. "It's my pet, look."

Jewel walked over, looking into the pen. "So, what, is it a rabbit or?"

Taylor didn't say anything, just dropping a handful of dirt into the middle of the pen. Jewel watched in confused awe as a roomba moved from out of the corner and cleaned up the dirt.

"Taylor what the hell?"


End file.
